


Forcefully

by Kennel_Boy



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Platonic Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennel_Boy/pseuds/Kennel_Boy
Summary: Kissing meme fill #33: Forcefully.Zhaan winds up saving Crichton from himself. Again.
Kudos: 5





	Forcefully

“What is the meaning of this barbarity?”

Cricton’s entire posture went rigid. Zhaan had known the human long enough to know that this could mean several things. Given the context, the most likely was a combination of surprise and guilt. (Goddess help him if it was any shade of desire! But, no, she recalled that was another sort of stiffness in humans.)

Cricton turned away from the decorative shrub he’d been mauling, his hands filled with bright orange blossoms.

“Um. I’m picking flowers?”

Zhaan took the deep breath she expected she would need to tell Cricton even half of what was on her mind, let alone what he actually needed to _know_ to combat his ignorance... and stopped. There were tiny red dots, no bigger than mites, peppering the skin of Cricton’s fingers. Her indignation drew up short.

“Cricton… John.” She frowned and leaned in to examine his hands. “Does your species have an immunity to taliota?”

“To what?”

“This plant, John. Are you immune to its poison?”

“TO WHAT?!” Cricton’s face contorted into an expression of panic that was all too familiar. 

Zhaan bit her lip. Hard. Until flesh and fiber parted and blood flowed. Then she struck the blooms out of his hands and pulled Cricton up against her body, pressed her mouth over his, worked her tongue between his lips. Cricton flailed, made a high-pitched sound against her lips. His surprise was understandable, but not something to be indulged in the moment. She wrapped her arms around him and held him still for another twenty microts, measuring them out by heartbeats.

Finally, she let him drop.

“ZHANN, WHAT THE HELL?”

“My blood should act as counter to the toxins in the taliota’s sap. All the same, I’d suggest heading back up to Moya to confirm that you’re well.” Zhaan flicked her tongue carefully over her stinging lip.

“Oh. Yeah. OK.” Cricton looked appropriately abashed. Zhaan couldn’t help but let her fondness for him overtake her annoyance. “Um. Thanks, Zhaan.”

She nodded toward the scattered flowers. “Show your appreciation by being more careful about your handling of other species’ reproductive parts in the future.”


End file.
